one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Cartman vs Mandy
Eric Cartman vs Mandy is a What if one minute melee by Pure King of Rage. Description South Park vs The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: These two kids can drives others to insanity, have twisted ways of getting their kicks, hang out with dumb/innocent kids they can take advantage of, have rallied the towns folk on occasions, have taken over places with master planning and manipulation, and have even gotten powerful mythical figures to work under them, but who will win? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! MELEE!!! One sunny morning in south park, a portal opens up out of nowhere and a blonde girl carrying a scythe steps out of it. The blonde girl had devil shaped hair and was wearing a pink dress, with a flower on it, this girl was none other than Mandy. "Hmmm... what a cheap and odd looking universe." said Mandy as she observes the town. Mandy walks around until she bumps into Eric Cartman carrying a bag of cheesy poofs. "Watch where you're going you fat swine!" shouted Mandy. "Hey don't call me fat you ugly blonde bitch!" shouted Cartman. "What did you call me?" asked Mandy with a dark voice. "You're an ugly blonde bitch!" shouted Cartman. Mandy glares at Cartman and snatches his snack out of his hands. "Hey give that back you bitch!" shouted Cartman. "Fat imbeciles like you shouldn't be eaten too many carbs anyway" said Mandy as she proceeds to destroy the snack bag with her scythe. "My cheesy poofs! That's it I'm going to kick your ass!" shouted Cartman as he puts his fists up. "Oh you want to go? Then bring it!" shouted Mandy as she puts the scythe away in her hammerspace pocket and gets into a combat stance. BRATS OUT OF HELL! FIGHT! Eric rushes towards Mandy and starts throwing punches at her, but Mandy blocks them all, and kicks Cartman to the ground. Cartman sumo wrestles Mandy to the ground, and starts wailing on her. Mandy shoves Cartman off of her and pulls out the scythe, and fires 2 energy blasts towards him. Cartman barely dodges the blasts and pulls out a lighter, and puts it towards his butt. Cartman begins to fart out a huge flame towards Mandy, but Mandy uses the scythe to put a shield up to protect her from the flame. Cartman farts some more, making the flame bigger until Mandy's shield begins to crack. The shield suddenly breaks, leaving Mandy defenseless, so Cartman pulls out a laser gun and fires a laser towards Mandy. Mandy uses the scythe to fire laser of her own forming a beam struggle between the two. The two beams begins to grow bigger until a explosion occurs sending the two hurling towards opposite directions. Mandy tries to grab the scythe, but Cartman steps on it, and aims his blaster at Mandy. "Say your prayers asshole" said Cartman as he was about to finish Mandy off. Just as Cartman pulls the trigger, his blaster suddenly doesn't work for some reason. "Crap the batteries must have worn out!" shouted Cartman. Mandy glares at Cartman and kicks him away, she then grabs the scythe and proceeds to cut Cartman's head off, killing him instantly. Mandy uses Grim's scythe to take over south park and the crowd of people proceeds to do her bidding. K.O! Conclusion This Melee's Winner is Mandy! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee Category:'TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Child vs child themed one minute melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees